


Center Stage

by paradisefalse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Grease References, M/M, Musical References, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Crush, We going musicals fusion!!, a lil angst but mostly fluff, but no worries, pining Yukhei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisefalse/pseuds/paradisefalse
Summary: Donghyuck loves theatre. Everything about the theatre calls out to him, with one small exception, the stage. Donghyuck would love to live his life both physically and metaphorically behind the curtains. Unfortunately for him, he can't stay behind the curtains for long as one of his friends decide to sign him up for the next school musical. And to make matters worse, the captain of the basketball team seems to have his sights set on Donghyuck. For someone who thrives in the silence of the audience, he might just find a new life center stage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @AlwaysBald for beta reading this and giving me lit ideas ily <3 Also, i know it says its 1/1 but its a chapter fic! I'll add more chapters asap :")

Donghyuck loves drama.

Not the kind of petty drama that high schoolers thrive off of. He would never admit to caring about who is dating who, whether Person A is cheating on Person B, or what is happening over at the “popular” table today at lunch. 

He’d rather that drama stay away from him with a ten foot pole.

No, the kind of drama Donghyuck loves has more depth, meaning and girth to it. There is something about this drama that is poignant and stays with the person experiencing it long after it is finished.

Donghyuck loves the theatre, more specifically musicals. 

The way the lights dim and the crowds excited murmurs grow silent. The way the ensemble plays its first few chords, creating tension before the performers even step on stage. The way the curtains are pulled, showing beautiful set designs of places that one could only ever imagine on stage. The way the costumes express to the crowd exactly where, when, and who this character is going to be. 

All of it filters down to one solid thought in Donghyuck’s mind. 

Everything about theatre is alive. 

Donghyuck counts his lucky stars everyday for the fact that his parents disliked the standard conventions of football and baseball games. 

Instead they took him to the theatre. The only environment that makes any sense to him now.  
Instead of being surrounded by sports, cars, and other traditionally “male activities”, Donghyuck was surrounded by the beautiful energetic voices of Elphaba and Glinda’s banter filled duets, and the Phantom of the Opera’s powerful persuasion. 

Donghyuck couldn’t imagine a life where his parents shoved gender roles and stereotypes down his throat, and often times he feels sorry for kids whose parents had done so. 

He got lucky and he knows it.

However, his parents tended to be snotty theatre addicts who look down on tv broadcasted musicals. 

And those were Donghyuck’s favorite.

Donghyuck knows every line to every song in Grease 1 and 2 and could perform the choreo to High School Musical's "Get'cha Head in the Game" in his sleep.  
Although these were Donghyuck’s favorite musicals, he had never ever wanted that kind of highschool experience. Nope. No. Not at all.The pretty basketball boys, and tough “cool riders” could stay right on the screen where they belong. 

For someone who loved theatre so much, Donghyuck hated the spotlight. He would much rather be a quiet nobody in a crowd of quiet nobodies consuming theatre, than on the stage performing. 

Donghyuck would rather be the smart nerd that nobody took a second glance at, than the crush of the basketball team's captain.

But, if theatre taught Donghyuck anything, it’s that you don’t always get cast as the role you want to play.


	2. Welcome To the Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmonizing with the enemy? more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah so no beta reader bc Im too impatient and wanted it up asap lmao. enjoy!

“Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Donghyuck Dong-”

“What do you want Jeno” Donghyuck hisses while turning around quickly and as quietly as he can without getting caught by their English teacher. 

“Auditions are today and you have to go! and before you say no i had Renjun steal your lunch money when y’all walked to school this morning and we won’t give it back until after auditions” Jeno rushes through with a sneaky smile.

A smile that Donghyuck wouldn’t mind slapping right off his smug face at the moment. 

He rubs his own face while sighing deeply.

“Lee Jeno, I just sighed, a deep sigh too, you know what that means, right?” Donghyuck asks coldly and blankly while looking straight into Jenos eyes.

“I hear you loud and clear champ, but you can’t kill me in class. Try not to self implode in the meantime.” Jeno says with a chuckle and teasing lilt to his voice, turning his attention back to his notes. 

Donghyuck is livid. Not just at Jeno, but at Renjun for being a part of this ridiculous plan. He cant believe Renjun, his own best friend, his platonic soulmate, the light of his life, would do him so dirty? The disrespect.

In the back of his mind, Donghyuck knows that both of his best friends are just doing what they thinks is best for him, and at this point it shouldn’t even surprise Donghyuck anymore. 

Each time auditions come around, his best friends Renjun and Jeno come up with a plan to try to get Donghyuck to audition in the school musical. 

During their freshman year they said they would trip Donghyuck in the halls every time he came out of class until he agreed to audition. Donghyuck never agreed and they stopped tripping him after the first time because they couldn’t stand looking at Donghyuck sad/getting hurt, even if they thought the goal was for his own good. 

During his Sophomore year they tried convincing Donghyuck that stage crew meetings were at the same time and place as auditions, and even made fake flyers that they put around Donghyuck’s lockers and in the halls at school. That didn’t end well as the drama director caught Jeno and Renjun one day in the halls during free period hanging up signs with misinformation about her show. That one ended with three days of after school detention. 

Now It’s his Junior year and auditions came up so of course something was bound to happen. A little part of him is disappointed though. There was no extravagant plan, or hard work, or even care put into this plan. All they did was steal Donghyucks money when everyone knows full well they’ll give Donghyuck back his money + give him extra snacks if he pouts. 

He wouldn’t audition even they tried harder, but something inside of him deflates as he realizes that they may have stopped trying too. 

Donghyuck sighs and pretends to be angry with Jeno and Renjun by giving them the silent treatment. He doesn’t want them to know he’s actually upset with himself. They would take things out of proportion and have a whole cuddle session right in the middle of English class if it was up to them. So he ignores them instead and stays strong until lunch.

Renjun breaks first.

“Please speak to us Hyuck, it’s so boring talking to Jeno, you know how I feel about his voice” Renjun groans while pushing his head into Donghyucks shoulder.

“Donghyuck, Renjuns being a bitch again make him stop” Jeno fake sulks while pulling on Donghyucks arm.

Despite his depleting mood and petty nature, Donghyuck cracks a smile at that and gives up on his self produced silent treatment. 

He wasn't really into it anyway.

“Alright guys, I’m back, but stop trying to get me into the musical. Lets just let it be this year”

Renjun gave Donghyuck a sour look, then glanced at Jeno and then back at Donghyuck with a pout. 

“uhh , not sure if you're all there Hyuck, but we’re not really doing much of anything right now, and if you want your lunch money back I already put it back in your bag during third period”

Donghyuck wasn’t sure if he should be more worried about the fact that Renjun is so good at sneaking around him, or why he was disappointed knowing that they gave up even more easily than he originally thought. 

He knew they stopped trying, but to hear it confirmed? Something about that pulls at his heartstrings. 

Desperately trying to cover up his disappointment, Donghyuck smiles sheepishly at his best friends “Oh, I had no idea, I guess I’ll get lunch then.”

As Donghyuck gets up to get his lunch Renjun turns to Jeno. 

“So, you think the plan is gonna work this time?” 

“Ren, our plans NEVER work, the real question is do you think Donghyuck is finally ready to let it work?”

Renjun hummed thoughtfully while looking at Hyuck, thoughts and memories appearing at the forefront of his mind when he and Hyuck were 5 years old and Hyuck would sing Renjuns favorite nursery rhyme to help him sleep, or in middle school when Hyuck sang Mariah Carey in front of the entire 6th grade class for the talent show, or freshmen year of highschool when he confided in Renjun and told him that music is his passion and he wishes that he had the confidence to pursue it. 

He looks at his best friend with pride, a little bit of sadness, and frustration towards himself as he thinks of how much he knows his best friend wants this, and how no matter how hard he tries, Renjun will never successfully be the push that Donghyuck needs. 

“I hope so, Jeno, I really do”.

 

\----------

 

It's the end of the day. Auditions are in 10 minutes in the schools auditorium, and Donghyuck hasn't heard a single word about them from Renjun or Jeno since lunch. 

He tries not to look as dejected as he feels, but he can tell that they know something is off. 

His suspicions are confirmed when Jeno speaks up.

“Hyuck, you've been really sad all day today. We told you that we wouldn't make you do anything you didnt feel comfortable with.” and Jeno means it. 

He and Renjun discussed it again after lunch and decided that the original plan of pushing Hyuck into the auditorium and barring the doors shut was a bad idea, and they would just let Hyuck be this year. 

Donghyuck sighs, “I know guys, you’ve been really great about it today and I honestly didn't expect that! It’s nice to see you finally respecting me” Donghyuck says playfully while punching Jeno with his left arm and Renjun with his right.

“Ouch!”  
“Hey”

Both of his friends said in unison, Jeno rubbing his arm and pouting while Renjun strikes back with a punch of his own. 

“Of Course we respect you asshole, but don't expect to get off so easy next time! Next year we've got BIG plans!” Renjun huffs out. 

Donghyuck laughs again. 

Even if hes feeling down, even if he's beating himself up, and even if his friends may be the source of some of his own resentment at the moment, he could always count on them to cheer him up.

“So, are we just gonna stand in front of Jeno’s locker forever or are we gonna start walking to my car?” 

Renjuns voice drips with sarcasm, but Donghyuck and Jeno are used to it at this point. 

“Actually,” Donghyuck pauses “I think I’m going to stay behind in the library for a bit. I have to catch up on Physics”

“Donghyuck, it's literally been 3 weeks, you can't be that behind” Renjun deadpans. 

“Ren, never underestimate Hyuck and his mastery of procrastination, let's head out. Good luck Hyuck” Jeno says with teasing lilt. 

“Yeah Huang, listen to Lee Jerko over there and go away”.

They all laugh and Renjun and Jeno walk through the front doors and on their way to Renjuns car.

 

Donghyucks alone now. Truth be told, he’s not behind in physics. Renjun was right, it's only been 3 weeks since the first quarter started and it really hasn't been that tough on him, but he needed some time alone. 

And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to see the auditions for the school musical.

He wanted to see the stage, and the lights, the songs and the piano accompanying the many different voices of the subjects it's meant to enhance. 

Maybe Donghyuck wanted to see the beauty of theatre in a place closer to home then Broadway. 

But he was still scared of being on that stage. 

So when Donghyuck sneaks in through the front door with his hood pulled all the way up and sits in the very back of the auditorium, he feels safe.

And when he finally gets the courage to look up, he’s reminded of how beautiful the lights, the stage, the curtains, and so much more about the theatre are up close and personal.

Donghyuck feels at peace.

That is, until someone else with their hoods pulled up all they way and sunglasses to match slides into the seat next him. 

“Hey, man” The stranger whispers “Are you here for auditions?”

If looks could kill this stranger would be 6 feet under. Not only did Donghyuck want to yell at the guy for being rude and talking to him in the middle of auditions, but this kid could have also brought attention to Donghyuck, and that's the last thing Donghyuck wants right now. 

“Hey man, I’m gonna keep talking until-”

Donghyuck cuts off his new found enemy with his hand and turns to give him the biggest glare he could muster.

“No I’m not here for auditions, if I was I probably wouldn't be out hiding here in the back now would I?” Donghyuck hisses. 

He lets his hand fall from the strangers mouth, feeling kinda proud but also a little embarrassed that he snapped that hard.

“Yoooo chiiiiiilll” The stranger said with his hands up leaning backwards, “but just between the two of us, I think we’re in the same boat”. 

Donghyuck can't help the eye roll and scoff that falls out if his mouth. 

“Oh please, do tell me how you came up with that idea”.

Donghyucks voice drips sarcasm and he knows he’s being way more vicious than he needs to be, but hey, this guy caught Donghyuck on a bad day. 

“No need to be little miss cranky pants” the stranger pouts, “but I think both of us really want to be up there,” Lucas vaguely points towards the stage, “but don't have the courage to get up there” he finishes, body deflating into the back of his seat.

As soon as these words left the strangers mouth Donghyuck was out of his seat and walking out the door. 

He thought that was it. He could just go home and pretend none of this happened, and he wasn't so predictable that a complete stranger could read him like a book within minutes of meeting him, but this guy was persistent.

Before Donghyuck could walk out of the door the man grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around.

Donghyuck stared at his wrist and then into the stupid glasses this guy was wearing.  
“Let go of my wrist, or I break your hand”

The man laughs awkwardly while letting go of Donghyucks hand. Donghyucks starts turning around again but the stranger stops him again.

“Wait, please listen to me”

Donghyuck sigh and turns around to face him.

“I have no idea what you want to say, but I’ll give you a minute.”

The stranger gives Donghyuck one of the brightest smiles he’s ever seen. oh wait? Was that butterflies in his stomach? No, must be indigestion. 

“Perfect,” the stranger says, “I can work with that.”

“So, I guess first, sorry if I hit a nerve back there. I guess people dont really like when they have their securities brought up to them by people they don't know that well-”

“Don't know at all” Donghyuck corrects.

“...Right. At all…. Anyway! It’s probably not something you wanted or felt comfortable hearing so sorry that I did that. And two, if you went to the school auditions, you must be somewhat good at singing, and I know you probably want to punch me in the face right now but I still really want to hear you sing and before you say no I want to remind you that you didn't come in glasses or a mask and I can see you and know who you are and will bother you constantly until I hear you sing” 

The stranger has trouble catching his breath and Donghyuck can tell that he’s nervous. 

“Well stranger, you’ve made a very frustrating but compelling point” Donghyuck says through gritted teeth “but I don't sing for people I don't know”

Just as Donghyuck is turning away for what he thinks to be the last time, he hears the strangers voice speak up once again.

“Yukhei, my names Yukhei”

That name leaves Donghyuck reeling. He turns back, mouth agape and eyes wide because there's no way in hell the captain of the basketball team is out here at the school musical auditions when he was supposed to be running practice for his team.

But thats none of Donghyucks business, so he closes his mouth and collects himself.  
“Okay, Yukhei, I’ll sing for you”

Donghyuck has no idea why he had agreed to it. Maybe he wanted to see Yukhei give him that million dollar smile again, or maybe he wanted to get praised by the captain of the basketball team. He wasn't sure what was driving him, but before he knew it Lee Donghyuck was singing his favorite Grease song, Hopelessly Devoted to You, to Wong Yukhei, in the middle of their high school hallway. 

During the middle of his singing, Yukhei walked forward and joined in, singing a low harmony alongside him. And he was good. So good in fact that Donghyuck had faltered a bit when singing. But picked right back up where he left off. 

Donghyuck was mesmerized, completely wrapped up in the moment and the person in front of him, and it seems like Yukhei was too. 

 

In fact, they were both so wrapped up into each other and the sound of their voices melding together that neither of them noticed the director of the theatre herself standing behind them, eyes dancing with mirth and a cheshire cat grin. 

She clears her throat and they both freeze, turning slowly toward her. 

Breaking the absolutely stunned silence and dread emanating off of the two boys in front of her, she says 

“Welcome to the Theatre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so HELLO! I'm back :") thought I was gonna discontinue this but got a sudden burst of creativity and now im like really into it???? and actually see a plan moving forward with it so !!!! ye !!!! im happy lol. Please let me know your thoughts and what you think I can work on etc. Also! I dont have much writeen out yet, I just kind of go with the flow. So if any of you have ideas or things you'd like to see happen in this fic comment down beloe and I'll see if I can incorporate that kind of a scene in it!! Okay cool im done now :P thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a prologue of sorts that is meant to set up Donghyuck as the main lead ;) (see what I did there) Anyway! I hope yall enjoyed this and I hope to get a /real deal/ chapter out there as soon as possible! Leave some comments about ideas you guys have too! I'd love to see them. Also, my twt is @hotjeenos, feel free to reach out to me there <3


End file.
